Animus Amicus
by SeptinaStar
Summary: The sequel to "Anmchara". As SG-1 goes through some personal journeys, Daniel reaches out to help an old friend find his way back to himself. Alternate Universe. Not actually an update, more like taking the preview chapter and moving it to where it belongs. Sorry. Split the first chapter into two b/c I added new stuff - but there is a new chapter to make up for any disappointment.
1. Prologue to a new life

_Title : Animus Amicus_  
_Disclaimer : I own nothing but the idea. STARGATE SG-1, STARGATE: ATLANTIS, Relic Hunter, The Sentinel, SeaQuest, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and The Highlander (TV show) are owned by a bunch of other people, none of whom I am related to._  
_Rated : K+ (PG) to be on the safe side._  
_Author's Note : This is the sequel to "Anmchara" – yes, you do have to read it in order to understand this story._

_So, I have moved it into it's own story. Thank you to my loyal readers. I hadn't realized that there were more national military cemeteries in the US, thank you so much for letting me know. Uhm, as for Jack's kid, that gets addressed later on._

654321

_It was a glorious chilly pre-dawn morning Emrys emerged into as she emerged from the cairn she called home. As she yawned and walked barefoot across the rocky, dewy ground, she pulled her long, silvery white hair back, out of the way. For today she would be making the first of the tools of her craft, a small harp._

_Next to her voice, the harp would be the most valuable tool she had._

_On she walked, up the craggy cliffs towards the forest. Knowing that somewhere within, a grove of rosewood trees resided. The closer she got to the opening, the easier it was to make out the features of the tall, broad shouldered man waiting for her._

_Dyfas. The older man's face had no expression on it, though his grey eyes held a hint of warmth and welcome. His body was thickening out, yet remained strong from his years of walking the length and breadth of their realm. Over his shoulder, his harp of holly was slung._

_This was the only acknowledgment of his trade that he carried. For this morning was about crafting and he wore the green robe of the carver. Blending in easily with the surroundings, she almost lost sight of him. As it was, her simple grey acolyte robe allowed her to partially blend in with the morning's fog. As it dissipated, she would have to use other means to camouflage herself._

_Bowing low, her hands danced gracefully in greeting. There were no words, not because it was early in the morn but because this was a sacred time of preparation. No words would be spoken until after the task was accomplished._

_Dyfas returned the greeting and began to walk further into the interior. Pausing once, he gestured for her to put on the thick soled cloth shoes that rested on the tree stump. Following him, she listened to the trees, feeling their heartbeat and welcome._

_If there had been neither feeling, she knew that it was not the time to ask for a bit of their life force and would need to return another time._

_A shrill cry pierced the air and she turned, startled by the sound that shattered her peace, that made the trees darken. The ground beneath her shod feet felt hard and unyielding, full of anger. Such a sound of bloodlust and pain had never before sounded in their valley. Hidden deep within the hollow hills of Eriu, they were known to none in the outer world._

_Dyfas rested his hand upon her arm and she recognized his message. As the Chosen Bard, the one to leave the valley and serve the greater world, she was to hide away. In her mind were all the legends and knowledge of the people, she could not fall into enemy hands._

_Though she wished to stand with her tribe, it was neither her place nor her time._

_With profound reluctance, she accepted his knife and slid into the shadows, making her way up farther into the hills. Stopping only once upon hearing the heartbeat of her tree, she asked and received permission to take a limb from it. Then, she disappeared into the morning as if she had never been there._

_In the cairn of solitude that was beyond the valley's perimeter, she waited. And as she did, she crafted a harp from the rosewood branch. For strings, she used strands of her hair._

_In silence, she carved and waited for it to harden into the familiar curved shape._

_In silence, she braided and strung the strands through the wood, testing to make sure it was perfect._

_In silence, when there was nothing left to do, she waited._

_In silence, she dreamed._

_In dreams, she was with someone she did not know. He stood, proud and tall, with skin a color she knew was sun blessed in a way her own people did not have. His eyes were a startling color – the blue of an egg brought into existence by the bird who heralded the coming of the warming months._

_Around him were others of his coloring, some darker and some lighter. All stood, straight and tall, with dark hair and eyes. In skirts of white, they stood, facing the rising disc of the sun. The sound of wind blowing rasped in the distance. Before them, a man emerged from a building, walking down the stairs. He was dressed in a full robe of some kind of spotted animal, a necklace of a bird with wings outstretched, glinted in the brightening light_

_But it was the man beside her who held her gaze. He captured her whole attention, though he seemed to be barely aware of her presence. The man looked in her direction, really looked at her, and she felt that this was right. This was the way things were supposed to be._

_The bark of fierce hounds had her awake. In the entrance, several shadowed men stood. Their faces a mixture of reverence and annoyance for all they had gone through to find her. Gwalmai stepped forward, "Forgive me for my offence but they will have you in exchange for sparing our people."_

"_You traitorous, faithless son," she spat out, rising to meet him. As it ever was, the people she served came first – and he knew it. "You will walk the world in shame forever until you have righted this great wrong. And may your mother disavow you for what you have done to her name and honor."_

_Gwalmai flinched, knowing the curse to be a powerful one – and one not lightly uttered._

_Far from cowed by the men who grabbed hold of her, who jerked her about, tying her arms behind her, Emrys marched out with her head held high._

Adam sighed, glancing at Emrys in the pale watery light of the morning. Within him, he felt the strong desire to take his newly born friend and flee. Leave behind Daniel and the SGC with all of their entangling knots, knowing that he could not, Emrys would leave and find a way back to Daniel.

It was just what Emrys did.

He had barely been able to convince Emrys to become whole and more human looking. Well, as human looking as one with more Furling blood than Ancient could look – the ears revealed that less than human blood within. With a new life spread out before Emrys, Adam thought it only fitting that his friend had returned to first form – the one he best remembered for it was the one he'd met Emrys in.

And it was the one in which he had taught Emrys all there was to know about surviving as an immortal.

Emrys was his student again, so it was only appropriate that she was back. He knew she recalled something from before and not just Daniel. There were definite signs that she remembered her native tongue, her baldric abilities, and knew enough of him to trust him.

Yet, the things that she should know intimately – like hiding her abilities that had nothing to do with her immortal status – escaped her grasp. In her youth, she had been trained to blend in with everything unless the situation called for it to be otherwise. That was gone, Emrys seemed to be uncomfortable in her skin and it showed.

To all appearances, even with some signs to the contrary, the warrior bard of Eriu was dead.

Making the required turn, he shook his head. Hopefully, in the confines of the cabin in Minnesota – a place similar to her natal environment – it would all return. For it was the warrior they needed, the innocent child was only a danger to them.

Emrys started out the window, colorless eyes blind to the beauty of the majestic trees. There was some acknowledgement of them as they drove into the deepening thickness. The green welcomed her back into familiar territory. Rolling the window down, she leaned out just a little and inhaled the fresh scent of pine and living things. Something was familiar about this place, this scent.

Pulling up in front of the cabin, Adam waited to see what she would do. As each hour crawled by, he feared that he'd lost her to the contemplative prison of her mind. The sun reached its zenith, a greenish golden glow touched the earth. Then, it started its trek down behind the hills, deepening the shadows to purple and chilling the air.

Emrys blinked slowly and moved, opening the door and unwinding herself from the position she'd held since entering the car after their last stop. Standing up, she approached the lake and turned, arms extended wide in welcome. A small bow and a benediction of welcome passed her lips before she sank to the ground, lost in her own mind again.

Getting out of the car, Adam unlocked the door and shivered as cold and stale air from inside the house rushed out. Glancing about, he noted that, although dusty and obviously not visited recently, it was ready for visitors. A welcoming sight of stacked logs by the fireplace was all the invite he needed to begin opening the house up to them.

Once the fire was going, he took a torch out to the fire pit and put it down in a hole so that it rested securely there between two medium sized rocks. Walking back to the car, he opened the trunk and shook his head. The body was there, resting in perfect condition – a high class summoning indeed.

Emrys reached in and grabbed half of the body, startling him. Regaining his composure when he realized that she was looking at him expectantly, he picked up the other half. Together, they carried the body to the pit, lighting a fire to properly dispose of it. Emrys produced sweet smelling rosewood and willow to toss into the fire. Adam made a conscious choice not to question her. The new smells mingled and neutralized the scent of burning flesh.

"_Cliodna, protect this land from the poison of this summoning's burial. Guide him with thy birds to where he must dwell_," Emrys' soft voice spoke the words. Not in Latin, as Adam had expected, but in her native tongue.

It rather shocked him but he shook it off and guided her inside once the last of the smoke has dissipated into the night. With that distasteful business finished, he began to teach Emrys of the new world that awaited her and how to live in it with her gifts.


	2. Meeting Saorise for the first time

_Author's Thanks: Thanks to my readers. And to sgo, yeah. I no longer have a livenournal page. It was getting to overwhelming to try to manage all of the pages that I do have. I'm kinda thinking of linking this one to my STAR WARS livejournal but don't know for sure. I'm glad you liked my story. As troublesome as it can be, I've enjoyed writing it - though the next part has something in it I was not expecting and rather fear fan reaction over. But sometimes you have to write what the muse demands. Or they have a tendency to leave you for a time. Thank you.  
And yes, you have read this part before. I added in more information and extended the end section to make the whole coversation on the plane come to a natural end. I wanted to get Daniel and Saorise in the same location before moving onto the next chapter. I'm sorry for raising hopes that it was a new chapter but I actually think it works better to have the Adam/Saorise part be separated from the other part.  
Hopefully, the second chapter of new stuff will make up for that disappointment.  
_

654321

Daniel pinched his nose, finally rising from his chair with a sigh. There was still no sign of Sam – and everything they found out about Jolinar's previous hosts were contradictory and turned up as dead ends. The search was taking quite a toll on Martouf for even with Lantash's help, there was only so much a human body could take. The stress was making the normally easy going and pleasant man downright vicious.

And, as much as Daniel worried about his sister, he felt frustrated that he had to be here when Jack needed him.

The phone rang and Daniel reached for it, yawning. "Dr. Jackson," he said, picking up yet another paper to study for anything he may have missed. As this was something for a mission that SG-16 was taking, he knew that it was important for him to do his best work even though he was torn in two differing directions.

"Are you coming up here anytime soon?"

"Yes," he replied, recognizing Adam's voice. "I have done just about all that I can do here. There is a flight leaving later on tonight. No matter what, I plan to be on it."

"Good. Saorise needs you here," the distaste was obvious.

"You are deserting the search for Samantha?" Martouf asked, voice full of enraged betrayal.

"Dr. Pierson, I have to go." Daniel hung up before Adam could respond. Turning to face Martouf, he wondered what he could say to ease the pain. "Yes and no. I am leaving the search here – but I have a contact of Jack's that might know something of use to us."

"Take me with you," Martouf demanded. "There is nothing that I can do here. I am not allowed to search with my people for they say that I have lost my objectivity. In their eyes, I am a danger to them and to Samantha. She is my life. I need to do this. I need to find her."

Daniel sympathized. How could he not? Not that long ago, it had been _him_ who had been in the same position. He had needed to go out, to find his beloved Shau're even though many had complained about it. General Hammond had been right when he said that his knowledge was needed to help in the heart of the SGC. If not for the sheer pigheadedness that both he and Jack exhibited, he would have been relegated to the base. To deny Martouf that chance would make a hypocrite out of him.

But could he actually bring Martouf into contact with Jack while the immortal was still so defenseless?

His conscience warred with his sense of fair play. None of this fight showed on his face though. He'd long since learned – and relearned – to gain control over visible reactions to any internal warfare. "I wish that you could go with me but this contact cannot be seen by the government – and you know that they will watch us if we leave together. It's bad enough that they watch me all the time for all that the Asgard have ordered them to stop and respect my privacy."

"You would deny me when you know my pain?" he asked incredulously. "When the uncertainty that gnaws my heart is known to you?"

Daniel flinched. "It isn't like that."

"Martouf," Teal'c's voice was calm, authoritative. "Master Bre'tac has a lead that I am following. I would be most honored if you would join me in the search."

Martouf suspiciously looked at them before blind hope chased the doubt away. "When do we leave?" he asked. The desperation in his voice caused both men to wince, though the Jaffa's face remained typically impassive.

"As soon as Master Bre'tac arrives and I learn something of the Greek Spartans."

"First off, I would not call them Greek. Sparta considered itself a separate entity from the rest of those on the Greek islands," Daniel replied, looking at his shelves for a book on Ancient Greece. "You may remember that Jack and I once spoke of them. As he said, they were a warrior society. At the time, they were surprisingly democratic, even allowing women the right to vote and rule.

"Although some scholars believe that this was not actually due to a sense of equality but more because of expediency. As the majority of the men were in the army, women were much older when they married. They also were far more athletically inclined and more outspoken than other Greek women. When asked by a woman why it was that they were allowed to rule over men, Queen Gorgo said it was because they also birthed men. Some scholars think that it possible that the Amazons were inspired by those who travelled to Sparta when the majority of the men were away and witnessed these women having unprecedented freedom to work and fight.

"The confidence of the army was not misplaced for they were excellent warriors who were taught not to fear death. The uniforms they wore were red so as to disguise their blood. A life for them consisted mostly of warfare and privation, they taught their men to go without or to steal what they needed. It was thought that a good thief spoke of one who would be an excellent forager. Or even a spy. The Spartans were not warriors of the water as the Athenians were though they did have many a naval victory."

"Athenians?" Martouf asked.

"The other main power in Ancient Greece. The Spartans were not alone in the ideology that they were a separate entity, sharing only a similar language. In those days, you were a Spartan or an Athenian or a Mycenaean or whatever province you happened to come from. More often than not, they could be found fighting each other rather than a common enemy. In a way, the mountainous terrain and the many islands contributed to this fragmentation and lack of cohesion," Daniel explained, turning the book over so that they could see the maps he was looking at.

Teal'c nodded, "Will we have trouble speaking to them?"

"I don't think so. The only problem that I can think of that might arise is if they don't speak the Basic language of the universe. Either way, you will need to remember to be brief. They are not fond of postulating or grand speeches. Short and to the point is really the only way – but do not make the mistake that many of their time did in thinking that they are dumb. They are not – but they believe in immediacy and expediency," he paused, adding thoughtfully, "Also, if there is a festival to Ares or Zeus going on when you arrive, they will _not_ help you. It is a known fact that they did not help the Athenians fight the Persians because there was a festival to Zeus occurring at that time. It is to be hoped that they have evolved over time. Still, it is wise to be prepared."

"I do not believe that I have heard of either of those Goa'uld," Martouf thoughtfully said.

"Nor have I," Teal'c agreed.

"It could be that they are not Goa'uld at all, but mortals who had done something so grand, they became gods over time," Daniel observed. "We have seen that happen before. All the gods and goddesses can't be Goa'ulds. We know that the Asgard aren't – neither is Quetzalcoatl. Then again, they could be but were driven into exile, much as Anubis was. Only this may have happened much earlier than his exiling. As a result, they could have fallen into obscurity among the Goa'uld – but not among the race of man. Thus, there is no stain upon their names and we tell their stories, letting them continue to live among us."

They silently contemplated this before Daniel cleared his throat. Though is was not an impatient sound, they looked at him curiously. "That is the extent of my knowledge of them as my area of expertise is Middle Eastern rather than Mediterranean. If you need more, I would talk with Dr. Fox."

"Thank you, Daniel," Teal'c said, turning to leave. "Good journey to you and may you be blessed with the wisdom that you seek."

"Thank you, Teal'c. It is to be hoped for," Daniel replied, watching them leave with mixed feelings. As he slowly put the book away, there was a thoughtful look in his eyes. Just how much did Teal'c know – or suspect – about Daniel's true destination and contact? It was always hard to tell with the Jaffa because he always seemed to know things before anyone else did. It made him an invaluable ally but a most disconcerting friend.

Shaking it off because there was noting he could do, he finished his preparations, turned out the light and grabbed his papers. Shutting the door, he made his way down the hall to give Walter the report to pass on to the General. Making one more stop to give Jonas and Janet the keys they'd need, he changed into warmer clothes and left Cheyenne Mountain. Double checking to make sure he had everything from his luggage to his tickets to emergency funds and his wallet, he took a taxi to the airport.

The wait and check-in seemed interminable but they were finally allowed to board the plane. Pulling out a magazine, he began to peruse it, knowing that he needed to keep his mind occupied if he was to get through the flight with some composure. The nervous fluttering in his stomach were rather hard to ignore but upon finding an article written by Dr. Zawi Hawass, he was able to settle down temporarily.

Putting aside the article, he ate a light meal and thoughts of his meeting with Saorise entered his mind once again. His stomach churned uneasily and he shifted in the seat, trying to breathe deeply. This wasn't like when he'd met and gotten to know Antiam for there had been a comfort there, a sense of knowing each other.

Saorise was an awkward question mark in his mind.

He was entering into this blind. He had known who Emrys was before because he'd known Jack but he didn't know Emrys now. From what Adam had been reporting to him, Emrys had reverted back to her earliest nature.

Daniel didn't even know what that meant. All of the times he'd met Jack – Emrys – Saorise – his friend had been in full control of his faculties. He'd known who and what he was and how to handle what life threw at him. The immortal had always been in charge.

Now, it was up to Daniel to lead the way, to help Saorise out of the darkness of her mind. Could he do that – especially when he feared that in her first life, he may have owned her in some fashion? She did not regret him – but she may now for she was a different person, though their renewal of friendship spoke that this was not so.

So deep in thought, he barely registered that the man next to him was speaking to him. Finally, he wound down and realized that his seatmate was trying to catch his attention. Had probably been doing so for a while if the look on his face meant anything. Touching him, he watched Daniel visibly start and give him his complete attention. "I'm sorry," the man apologized. "But I couldn't help noticing how disturbed you are. Is everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah," Daniel slowly replied, sounding like a man who was surprised to be noticed at all. "I'm just visiting a sick friend I haven't seen in a while."

"Then why visit?" he asked, eyes alive with curiosity. Staring straight at him, the man realized where he'd seen him before. Of course, the face was older and etched with more experience, said things that he couldn't imagine, but it was a face he knew. "You're Dr. Daniel Jackson!"

"Yes," he replied, staring at the young man, wracking his memory for his name. For even a glimpse of the man. All he came up with was nothing. The man's accent was upper eastern New York and he was young – too young to have been in any of his classes. Both those he attended and the ones he temporarily taught. Not that **that** actually meant anything, **he'd** always been the youngest student at any school he attended. "Do I know you?"

"No," he candidly admitted. "Nor do I actually know you. But I know of you."

"Oh," Daniel's reply was confused – as was the silent question of '_if we don't know each other, why are you so happy to see me_?'

"I'm Josh Bernstein, host – well, soon to be host – of the History Channel's Digging for the Truth which explores the truth of the many archaeological mysteries out there," he quickly explained. "You paper and dissertation about the Egyptian pyramids came up. I was very interested in what you wrote and the details you used to back up your work. The sheer amount of proof you found to support your claims that they're older that anyone accepts."

"Thank you," he faintly said, totally blind sighted by this. Of all the things he'd expected, **this** respect and admiration for his work was not one of them.

"I have to ask you something," he went on, stopping to see if it would be all right to continue.

Daniel's eyes closed, knowing what was coming and unsure if he would be able to answer it in an even tone. He'd never been good about lying about his work and the things he'd done, even when he knew it was for the best. After a moment, he let out the breath he was holding and looked at Josh, "Go ahead."

"Did you ever find the answers you were looking for? About the pyramids and who _really_ built them?"

_Did I_? Daniel thought, almost hysterically. He had found his answers – and so much more, far more than he ever dreamed possible. But he couldn't tell him any of that. Not only had he signed a confidentiality clause stating he would keep silent – but he had no proof of it. He noticed the man waiting patiently for him to answer, an eager look on his face. It was a look he recognized for it could often be found on his own face.

This man was a scholar, a man who loved learning.

"I stand by what I said then, Mr. Bernstein. Though I have never denied the Egyptians their role in the building of the pyramids. They did," he said. Dredging up a smile, he continued. "My theory only said that they were older than what history says. But I have not worked on my theory farther than that. Other matters have taken precedence in my life."

"That isn't really an answer."

"Yes, it is," he contradicted. "It just isn't the one you want to hear. And for that, I apologize." Luckily, there was no more time for discussion as the plane made its final preparations to land. Daniel was relieved. He didn't think he could take any further questions. In his mood, with nervous anticipation filling him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to obfuscate effectively.

As good at diplomacy and negotiations as he was, evasion was not something he was comfortable with. And to talk to someone about this, someone outside of work and in his own realm of academics was something he longed for. And he couldn't do it, not it he wanted to remain alive and free.

As he went to retrieve his luggage, he found that Mr. Bernstein was once again at his side. "Dr. Jackson, if you haven't been working on your Egyptian Theory, what have you been doing? We are planning to mention your theory because we are talking about _all_ the theories for how these wonders came to be. So, I do want to mention something of what you've done since."

_Fighting aliens, trying to find my wife, watching my anmchara die and then come back to me_, Daniel thought. _Oh, and dying several times as well as becoming a giant, glowing squid, according to Jack_.

Like that would go over without a question.

"Mostly I've been doing diplomatic work for the government, specializing in helping negotiate older tongues," he said.

"Diplomatic work?" Josh repeated, more than a little confused.

"I am a linguist, speaking more than twenty-three different languages. Mostly forgotten, dead ones, yes. But still viable ones that allow me to make connections and speak to natives," he added, thinking of the Latin tongues he'd added to his collection since he'd gotten his linguistic doctorate.

"Yeah, I know. But a diplomat? Isn't that kind of a step away from your archeological work?"

Daniel shrugged, "It's not far from my anthropology interests. And it was the only job I could get after my disastrous presentation. I haven't given up my archaeology, I've done a few digs recently."

"Where?"

_On worlds far from here_, Daniel thought before answering. "The most recent one was in South America."

"Did you find anything?"

_Not something I could admit to_, again his thought came before an answer. "Nothing startling. A few pottery shards, a crumbling temple, there might've been more but we lost any chance of further exploration because of terrorists."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Did the temple at least support your cross cultural theory?"

Daniel studied him, almost gaping. "You really did your homework, didn't you?"

"I've always been an avid reader," he shrugged. "So?"

"There were some Indo-Chinese statues," he slowly replied. "To far south to be the area known for Olmec and Toltec occupation, though I did not get much of a chance to study them in any detail. And those cultures are something I have not studied in great depth, though my grandfather Dr. Ballard was well known for his studies."

"Do you believe that means that the Olmec and Toltec Empires stretched farther than believed? Or do you have another theory?"

Daniel could only lift his shoulders, "As I said, I don't have much grounding in the history of South and Central America. I left that to my grandfather."

"But you must have **some** theory," he pressed.

"Daniel! You came!" A bundle of pure energy came at him, enveloping him in a large hug, a spat of words flying at him.

Dropping his luggage, he held on and relaxed. This being was shorter and far more compact than Jack, but this was _definitely_ a Jack hug. He let the sense of homecoming and peace, of belonging fill him.

"I couldn't get her to shut up once I told her you would be coming. She's not slept since," Adam dryly commented. Bending down, he picked up the luggage, sending them both a half-reproachful look. But there was no heat in it. In truth, Emrys' reaction was heartening. She'd been far to quiet for his liking. As anyone could attest, a quiet Emrys was a dangerous one.

His eyes narrowed on the young man standing to the left of Daniel. There was a look on his face that Adam did not trust. He looked far too curious and intelligent to be passed over as of little consequence and the fact that he looked familiar didn't help.

"Latin!" his exclamation confirmed Adam's sense of unease. "You're speaking some kind of Latin."

Saorise looked at him blankly, then turned away with little care. Pulling away from Daniel, she tugged his hand urgently, anxious to leave. The world was once again pressing itself upon her and she didn't like the way it crawled on her skin. "Nice to meet you," Daniel called over his shoulder as they disappeared into the crowd.

Adam turned to follow but stopped and stared at the man. "If I were you, I would not mention this to anyone. She is under some stress from a mission for the government. They will not appreciate anyone outside speaking about certain things they should not have seen."

Josh frowned. "That sounds almost like a threat."

"Take out the almost," Adam said and walked away.

Staring after him, Josh's common sense warred with his burning desire to know what was going on. Dr. Jackson indisputably had one of the most brilliant minds the archeological world had ever seen. Though many disagreed with his pyramid theory, they couldn't argue with his intelligence. He had vanished from the field mere hours after his presentation, only to reappear years later with a job in the government. A job as a diplomat, using his linguistic abilities and yet, he had never appeared in the news. There was so much turmoil in the world that Daniel's skills would be required. What was even stranger than this silence was this pair of companions, one of whom had threatened him so conversationally.

And the other spoke a form of Latin he could swear was Etruscan in origin.

On the other hand, could he risk his career and the lives of his family in pursuit of this truth? That guy was not joking. As he said, there was no _almost_ in his parting words. If he pursued this, there would be serious repercussions.

Then again, who said he had to _seriously_ pursue this mystery? He could always keep an ear out, listening for any news of Dr. Jackson. Any word about this temple he found or any digs that the doctor might find himself on.

Satisfied with his decision, he retrieved the rest of his luggage and disappeared into the crowd.

654321

Daniel relaxed, listening to Saorise's chattering mindlessly. "He's not going to let go," she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked, snapped back into reality.

"That man – he will search for the truth. I apologize for intriguing him," she elaborated. "Don't tell Adam. He would kill him to keep our secrets safe."

Daniel nodded numbly, knowing the truth of her words. Adam Pierson hadn't become known as death by taking the easy route or ignoring what he thought of as threats. "Should I talk to him?"

Her head shook, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Whoever that man was, he would press – and you cannot consistently lie to save your soul. Obfuscate or talk around the truth yes, outright lie, no. Just be more careful, Daniel, you always find trouble. And I am unable to protect us both right now."

"I'm not the only one," he retorted, looking at her pointedly. She returned the look guilelessly but Daniel was not fooled – he knew that she had received his message.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked as he joined them.

"I believe that we are. Thank you," he said, gesturing to his bag.

Adam shrugged it off and unlocked the car. "I will be leaving in two days. Saorise is as ready as she's going to be."

654321

_Author's Note: Queen Gorgo is a real Spartan Queen. She lived circa 480 BC, noted for being the daughter of a king, the wife of a king, and the mother of yet another. This apparently was uncommon for the times. But she was an uncommon woman from an uncommon country. Sparta really was more egalitarian than other countries at the time towards their women. The thing about the Amazon myth coming because of Sparta's women having more freedom is a personal theory of mine – partly because of the tight connection between Sparta and the Amazons. As for the momentary real person insertion, it was the man's own fault for hosting that show and being just so darn interesting that I could just see him doing something like this. You know, if Daniel Jackson was real and they met. Don't worry, he won't show up again._


	3. Amazons and Apologies

Author's Note: Think of these Amazons as the Amazons presented in Wonder Woman's world – immortal and blessed by the gods.

654321

That night, Daniel woke up to the sound of muffled crying. Rising, he went out to the porch and saw Saorise huddled against a tree, tears on her face. "Emrys?" he instinctively used her true name, knowing that she would respond.

But her flinch, the way she stumbled back away from his comforting hand startled him. The sheer heartbreak on her face as she looked at him was not what he was expecting at all.

"Sorry," she desperately said. "Sorry."

"What?" he asked, unable to understand what she was apologizing for. "What are you sorry for?"

"Making you angry, not listening to you, hurting you by shooting Reese, being a selfish, stupid, son of a…"

"Stop," Daniel cut her words off, horrified. "You remember that?" That was not his fondest memory – and one he hoped she wouldn't remember so quickly. He knew that she would, but he'd hoped they would have a firmer foundation before that happened.

She nodded, "I hurt you. I was horrible."

Approaching slowly, Daniel held his hands out. "Do you even know everything that happened?"

"I was stupid," she said. "I put me first, what I thought was best. Didn't listen to you like I should've."

Sighing he sat down, "So was I."

"No." She shook her head. "You were being Daniel. You saw a soul in her. I did not."

"Because you could not," he argued. It had taken him a long time to come to this understanding himself. Jack's job had always been different from his own, even when they had somehow managed to make their visions match. It still had never changed the fact that they approached things and saw things differently. "Your job is threat assessment, even when I wish it was otherwise. Even when I don't want to see what you do, you cannot afford to do your job without always seeing any kind of danger first. It has saved us almost as often as it had gotten us into trouble."

"I could've listened to you," she pointed out, sitting beside him at last. Resting her chin on her raised knees, she stared out at the lake.

"Saorise, what **do** you remember?" Daniel pressed suddenly. "Do you remember what lead up to that moment?"

Her face was pinched tight with concentration, trying to push back the fog that cluttered her mind so terribly. "I remember those bugs. Reese…coming back to the base with us. I shot and destroyed her." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I hurt you because I didn't listen to you, didn't trust you."

"Yes, you did," he slowly argued. "And, no, you didn't."

"What?" Finally, she was looking straight at him.

"You trusted me, that's something that has never changed. But you did not listen to what I had to say. I think…no, I _know_ that's what really hurt me. Not that you shot and killed her so mechanically – but that, for perhaps the first time in our friendship, you didn't _hear_ me. There was no hidden meaning to our conversation like all the other times we've butted heads. There was you, doing your duty, and me, feeling utterly betrayed by the lack of messages between us. All of our communicational boundaries were blocked, with no way to cross that divide. And I was to angry with myself to even try to bridge it until it was too late. We both made mistakes that day," he said, "That's why we're so strong, because we conquer and learn from our mistakes."

Saorise nodded, yawning. "Daniel, how's Carter? I remember she was pregnant. Are her and Martouf all right?"

He exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Daniel, don't lie to me. How are they?"

'I don't know. She fled," he resignedly added. "I should have expected it but I didn't. She's a mother and I put the life of her baby in danger. How could I have been so thoughtlessly stupid?"

"Stop it," she commanded, Jack's authoritative voice coming forth. "No more blaming yourself, Danny. Carter is a grown woman and made that decision of her own free will. You did not force that upon her."

"I facilitated it," he protested.

"You had no other choice but to warn her. What you told her was for the good of her unborn child – and for her. She made the decision to flee, not you. Carter could've done some research, looked for other options – but she did not. She fled, fearing for her baby's life," she told him. "The choice was hers, even if it was made in the heat of the moment."

The guilt he felt inside lessened but did not dissipate. He knew it would only leave when Sam was found. "We can't find her and we have asked everyone if they've seen her. Or heard of anyone like her." He shook his head, "There's no trace to be found."

"Have you checked Jolinar's past instead of just seeing the places Carter's gone?"

"No," he shook his head. "Why should we when we know Jolinar sleeps so that the baby will be born safely?"

Saorise shrugged. "It's the last thing you would do because of what you know. Carter and Jolinar are, not only sharing a body, but they are friends. If I went into hiding, I would go where my outside was not known but that I knew I would be safe."

Daniel tilted his head in thought. That made sense. "I'll call Martouf and find out if he knows anything at all. Right now, he's with Teal'c."

"How's the big guy?" she asked, vaguely recalling the Jaffa and his family. She knew Carter more because of Daniel's concern for her. But she could see in her mind's eye a huge guy with dark skin and very wise, very loyal eyes. Behind him was one of the loveliest females she'd ever seen, her hand resting on his shoulder. Not in a possessive way but lovingly, supportive and strong. Her strength was apparent in her eyes and the touch she extended towards him.

"He, like us, is worried about Sam. But he's doing good. The twins keep things lively. As for Ry'ac, they had a bit of a falling out over his decision to wed. Teal'c thinks he's too young to know what he really wants."

"What does…his wife say?"

"Drey'ac," he clarified, knowing from the way the question was phrased that Saorise wished to fill the gaps in her memory concerning those she was closest to. "She is divided between them. As a wife, she wishes to stand by Teal'c. But as a mother who has seen her son grow and mature, she wishes to support him. Though she believes he is young, she knows that his experiences have aged him beyond his numerical age. Bre'tac – he's their mentor and quite possibly the closest thing to a father that Teal'c has – is standing aside and letting them work it out. They've been tense but nothing dramatic so far."

"I'm sure they'll find their way. Teal'c is to good a man to let this fester. Daniel?" She looked at him, her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When can we go home?" she asked. "Adam's taught and explained everything to me. I'm ready to face the world again." Which wasn't entirely true, she recalled how out of phase she felt in the airport. How out of whack things seemed to her. But she knew that she couldn't remain in hiding. There were dangers and threats that had to be faced. She _had_ to get back into the field, had to be defending the Earth once more.

Daniel froze, mind shattering. Stuttering to a complete and utter stop of thought, unable to comprehend her words as Antarctica cycled through, Jack's blood on his hands. The pain of losing his friend, an open sore that had yet to heal even as he felt the breathing reality beside him.

"Daniel?" Saorise asked, hands framing his face as he remained silent and turned away from her. His blue eyes had paled to a dull grey, "Danny?"

"You can't go back," he finally – hoarsely – said, focusing on her at last.

"Danny, I have to." Her hands dropped away.

"No, we can stay here. Martouf and Teal'c can take care of Sam. The SGC no longer needs us to do this job." Even as he said the words, he knew them for the lie they were. Neither of them could walk away. This was no job for them, it never had been. It was a life and the heart of who and what they were. They were both warriors in their own ways and needed out in the universe.

"Stop being afraid, Danny – I won't be leaving you again any time soon. I promised you I'd come back. And I am here," Saorise said, reaching out slowly to him again.

"You can't promise not to die again!"

"No, you're right. Any more than you can. But I can promise not to be gone for long. Death – unless we will it so – is not a permanent state for us elder ones. We are the guardians, as you have become one in this lifetime," she calmly informed him. "That does not mean that you are immortal, Daniel. It means that you are a protector and have a prolonged life, similar to mine. You are not invincible and once your final life is taken, you will remain so until the next cycle of reincarnation."

"And you'll be alone until then," he softly commented, leaning into her body, soaking in her strength.

"I'm never alone," she replied with a smile. "You're always going to be here."

"Not always," he replied, remembering his ascension.

"Even then, you were with me."

They were still on the porch when Adam started the coffee. Shaking his head, he wondered what memory had caused this situation. At least it seemed to be more peaceful than the one she'd had six days ago. Saorise had fled into the woods and it had taken him two days to track her down – and another day to convince her that it was safe to come home.

With a sigh, he realized that he'd better warn Daniel about them. If not for the fact that he needed the linguist's help – though it _galled_ him to admit it – he wouldn't have let him come at all until her episodes were done. From past experience, he knew just what she was going to be reliving.

There were just some things about Saorise that the good doctor did **not** need to know about.

"Do I even want to know what happened last night?" he asked as he walked out, a tray with three coffee cups on it in his hands.

Daniel accepted it gratefully, rubbing his sore neck as he sat up. Staring out at the forest, watching the sunrise bring everything to life, he remembered the last time he'd been here. The only time – and he regretted not coming more often with Jack. "She remembered a fight we had," he softly said. "Reece, the android who had made replicators while at the SGC, Jack shot her against my wishes."

Saorise sat quietly beside him, cup in hand, almost frozen in place.

"Is she all right?"

Adam shrugged, "Are any of us? But for her, this is a morning ritual. In her first life, she learned to make offerings to the morning as well as the other times of the day. Right now, she is still between worlds. Caught up in her old, first remembered life – and this new one. You'll find that she'll often slip into old Gaelic. Do you know any?"

"A bit," Daniel said and took a sip. "Does she often experience memory flashes without full context?"

"They've been increasing the more that she's learned about herself and her identity." He would've added more but figured that Daniel would get the distinction without elaboration on his part.

"How long will it take her to remember everything?" he asked. "Because she thinks she's ready to get back to work, she asked me about it last night."

"Idiot," he affectionately said, glaring at her. "You can't string more than four words together in any language but Latin. How do you expect to work effectively?"

Saorise looked up at him, eyes clear and calm. "I only need to do my job – my true job – protect Daniel and those that need it. Daniel can be my voice, as he usually is, as he always has been."

"And if you are sent somewhere without him? If you need to work without him on a military only excursion, what then?" he paused, looking at her knowingly. "We have talked of this, you cannot just react. You **must** think and plan out what you are going to do. Until you have proven yourself worthy and capable, you will not be put on missions with SG-1, which is Daniel's team."

"It does not change that my job is still to watch over Daniel. If I must wait to lay the groundwork of a life to do so, then I will. I do recall more than you seem to think I do, Methos. My episodes – as you like to call them – only demonstrate themselves if the memory is to painful or too strong to be borne silently. So, as I see it, there are only two obstacles to my returning. The language barrier which I can conquer – and the two of you. I do not understand why you are so afraid to let me reclaim a semblance of normality. My death is not a good enough reason to keep me here and away from my duty."

"You can't deny that you are vulnerable, Saorise."

"Heingist can get me here, not at the mountain," she replied. "The Chap'pai will protect me from him until I am strong enough to join with you and our comrades to fully defeat him."

"We have tried to defeat him before with minimal success. What makes you think this time will be any different?" he demanded.

"That I cannot tell you for you are not ready to hear it. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go out and meditate. Things cannot stay in this stagnate state." Putting the empty cup down, she rose and made her way into the woods.

"I hate it when she does that." Adam sighed, looking at Daniel as he took Saorise's spot. "Are you sure you can deal with teaching her English? Her attention span has decreased tremendously."

"Are you sure it's her attention span and not impatience with regaining lost ground?" he asked, recalling how he'd felt after being descended. There was impatience because he knew there were things he was missing. Things he needed to know in order to survive. It had been frustrating and irritating – he'd hated it. He hated lacking his everything and it drove him to push himself farther and faster than he should've in an attempt to regain it all.

Adam considered his words carefully. "It could be possible I suppose. Yet, Saorise has always been the one to shrug off all that history to create a new life."

"Do you think that's changed?"

"It's possible," he slowly admitted, not liking what that implied. "As far as we know, the Asgard did retrieve the knowledge from her mind. But she was in a comatose state. The knowledge could still be there, somewhere."

Daniel was thoughtful. "That doesn't sound good. The first time Saorise was exposed, it drove her mad and almost killed her. I'd hate to think that it could happen again. Is it possible that in her coma, the knowledge could have become a part of her because of her Ancient side?"

"Are you asking if I think she's lost the prevalence of her Furling side to the domination of her Ancient?" he asked, not liking the idea at all. From his research, he'd become wary of the Ancients and their tricky ways. To think that Saorise could become like them…he _really_ didn't like it. "Truthfully, this is more Alejandro's field than my own. I'll ask him when I see him next. And, yes, they both know that she's alive. They will come to visit her in time but they suspect that silence must be kept between them for now."

654321

"I hope you are not planning to regain your former status among us, Jolinar."

Carter turned towards the voice with an irritated look. As normal, Xia's voice was full of suspicious loathing. In all honesty, Carter understood why for the other woman had worked hard to gain the position of the Queen's second in command – a place that Jolinar had held – twelve thousand years ago. It was no different than when she worked her way up in the ranks and the fear she had when the Colonel had made sure that Daniel was placed on SG-1.

The presence of another male scientist – especially one who was so trusted by the Colonel – had made her feel passed over. She'd been angry, even though her rank gave her the position of his second. And she could admit to feeling jealous for she'd feared that he'd always turn to Daniel and ignore her potential and her contributions. Of course, O'Neill for all his protests about hating scientists and their long winded explanations, had utterly blown apart her expectations.

He'd listened to them both and took what was necessary from them both in order to do his job. Making sure to always credit his whole team for the success and take the blame for any failures. True, that was what a commander was required to do but too many of them took it out on their subordinates later on – the Colonel never did. Even when he was under duress because of the NID and the pressure to bring back weapons, he always tried to make it up to them if his irritation with the situation came out in his manner.

"The thought never crossed my mind, ma'am," she replied. "As I said previously, I seek sanctuary and some time to think of my next move."

"If the Tua'ri are so great – as great as the legends say they are – why run? Surely they would bring no harm upon you," her words were sharp.

Sam was startled. Every single conversation they'd had usually ended with Xia walking away after whatever vaguely threatening comment she made. There was never any attempt to deepen their talks. Perhaps it was the clumsiness of her tongue in speaking the native language but it was most likely distrust that had prevented them from forging a connection. Her ability to speak this tongue had strengthened, allowing her to converse more easily with them.

"If I were carrying any other child, there would be no need to fear. But my baby is far from normal. She will never be normal," she quietly said, struggling to find the words to say. This was not a talk she wished to have with Xia for the only one she truly trusted was Marika, the wise woman. The position of the woman, her knowledge, was a strength to Sam. The earth mother essence she had, that confidence of her feminine power, healed and comforted her.

The fact that she reminded her of Sara and Janet didn't hurt either.

Xia stared at her. For once, she saw her as she looked at her. And she saw, not a rival but a woman who needed their help. There were lines of vulnerability on her face that she didn't like. Such open defenselessness should never be on a warrior's face – especially a woman's. To show weakness was to invite destruction, to open one's self up to derision and mockery. This Jolinar knew all to well. She had come up with part of their code after all.

Either this Sam had weakened her – or something terrible was going on in the outer world that had broken – but not remade – the venerable warrior.

"Is your child a threat to us?" Xia asked, shaking off her compassion easily. That was the last thing she wanted to feel for Jolinar. Any advantage she had would be lost if she identified too closely with her.

"More like a danger to herself first," Sam replied. For a moment, her eyes were soft. Her voice kind. Then, she focused on Xia and a shiver of fear trailed down the woman's spine. This Sam was no weak woman, no broken shell of a person. Whatever had driven her away had not broken her, only bent her a bit. "Once the madness set in, she would become a danger to everyone. There is only one known solution and it is **UNCONSCIONALBE** to me."

That was to tone of the unrelenting warrior Xia knew from the past.

"So, you'd rather unleash a monster upon everyone?" she asked, stepping back at the furious look that entered Sam's eyes.

"Which is the worst crime, killing an innocent newborn child or trying to take care of the problem before it becomes one?" she icily questioned. "There has to be some way to save my child without endangering anyone."

"I never remembered you being so stupidly naive, Jolinar."

"Then you never knew me at all, Xia, though you shared my bed and my soul for a time," Sam's reply was acidic. "May be your feelings towards me have blinded you to the truth. I am far more than you know – and that scares you. Know this, Xia, I will not let anyone harm my child. I _will_ find a way to save her. And I will kill any who _dare_ to stand in my way."


End file.
